


Into the Swing of things

by Bincal



Series: Dumb Boyfriends On Crack [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: All I’m missing is angst and we got ourselves a quality quadruplet, Crack, Kinda fluffy at the end, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Smut, The sex is minimum bc the focus is crack, fluff crack and smut lol the golden trio, honestly, not very long tho coz the crack is the highlight, someone please help them, the things i do to avoid doing homework, what is this piece of trash lmaooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincal/pseuds/Bincal
Summary: A sex swing. He bought a sex swing.That’s it. That’s the fic.





	Into the Swing of things

“FUCKING SHIT! OW, mother of _ fuck _-“ 

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY-“ 

“DID YOU JUST _ KICK MY FACE?” _

_ “ _The angle was weird! You pushed me in a weird way-“ 

“Are you fucking BLAMING _ ME _ for literally LANDING YOUR _ FOOT ON MY FACE-“ _

_ “ _No! I didn’t mean to! I can’t control it!” 

“I’m bleeding, oh my God I think I’m fucking bleeding-“ 

“You’re NOT BLEEDING” 

“I can’t feel my face, I’m bleeding-“ 

“STOP BEING A DRAMA QUEEN! YOU’RE NOT EVEN BLEEDING!” 

“WHAT RIGHT DO YOU- ARE YOU THE ONE THAT GOT KICKED IN THE FACE? NO!” 

“JESUS CHRIST GET OVER YOURSELF, I DIDN’T EVEN KICK THAT HARD!” 

Okay, so maybe sometimes Hanbin didn’t have the best ideas in the world. 

He just wanted to liven things up, give them something fun to do, and what better way to have fun than by experimenting in the bedroom? 

So when Hanbin walked into a sex shop on one spontaneous Friday evening and saw a huge discount on a_ sex swing… _ well, don’t blame him for buying it instantly. Like, a _swing? _As if that shit didn’t sound _fun __as heck? _So what if he didn’t have a clue in hell how to use one? That’s the whole point of _experimenting_. 

God, he was so naive. 

“Why did you buy this shit if you didn’t even know how to _ use it? _ ” Bobby grunted out, hand still holding onto his nose _ whic _ _ h wasn’t even bleeding _ and groaning in pain. 

“I didn’t think it’d be this confusing! Like, it seemed so self explanatory I didn’t know you even _ could _ fuck it up!” 

Hanbin was settled on the swing, legs spread with Bobby standing in between them. Surely, all they had to do was push the swing, aim the dick to the hole for when he comes swinging back_ , _then hey ho, they’ve got some extra hard fucking. 

Push, aim, fuck. That’s it. Three simple steps. 

Yet somehow they’d managed to fuck rip _ every single one. _

Bobby couldn’t seem to push right, always _ too hard _ or _ too weak _so that Hanbin would either get flung back with too much force or barely move back at all. 

The aiming was especially hard. They’d been going at it for at least 10 minutes now and Bobby has _ yet to actually enter him _. His cock always jabbed painfully into a thigh or ass cheek instead, or Hanbin managed to knock it back into his chest instead. He had stretched himself out extra carefully beforehand to make it easier, but now all the extra effort seemed wasted. 

It was frustrating, to say the least. 

“Come on. Try again.” Bobby grabbed onto the metal chains holding the swing. Then pushed slightly. 

_ Yes. _ It was just the right amount of strength. _ This could work, this could actually work _. 

Bobby was ready, too. Holding himself and aligning himself _ perfectly _ for Hanbin’s recoiling hole and _ yes _it was finally going to work- 

“FUCK!” The angle was wrong, the tip of Bobby’s dick jamming painfully against the his rim. 

Bobby cursed under his breath, pushing the swing in irritation. Except he hit it too hard, and Hanbin returned twice as fast only to land a knee right into Bobby’s crotch. 

“hOLY SHIT mother oF FUCKI-“ 

“Watch your language!” 

“You say that like you haven’t been swearing this whole time!” Hanbin scoffed in response, raising a knee at Bobby in warning, which Bobby only pushed back at. The momentum knocked Hanbin off balance, causing him to ball backwards on the swing and the whole chair to tilt back. He grabbed at the chains frantically to try and stop himself from falling, his legs wrapped tightly around the chair at the bend of his knees, but gravity tried to pull his body to the floor against his will. 

“BOBBY! HELP! I’M GONNA FALL!” The sight had Bobby throwing his head back in loud cackles. It was impossible to take his boyfriend seriously when he was dangling upside down with his legs wriggling in an attempt to pull himself up. “BOBBBY I’M FALLING, HELP ME YOU FUCKING SKANKY TWO-FACED PIECE OF AMERICAN TRASH-“ 

“Woahhhh! What was that thing you said about cursing?” 

“BOBBY. I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP WITH YOUR OWN POOH BEAR IF YOU DO NOT HELP ME RIGHT THIS SECOND!” Aggravatingly to Hanbin, this only made the boom of Bobby’s laughter louder. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he reached his left hand to grab the same chain as the right hoping it would give him more leverage. He realised very quickly that he had made a huge lapse in judgement, as the swing started spinning at an angle and twisting him up in its chains. “OH MY GOD I’M TRAPPED I CAN’T ESCAPE, I’M GOING TO DIE I-“ 

“The swing is literally not even a metre off the floor-“ 

“I’M GOING TO BREAK MY SKULL ON THE FLOOR AND BLEED OUT AND I’LL NEVER SEE HANBYUL IS GONNA HAVE TO LIVE KNOWING THAT THE REASON HER BROTHER DIDN’T COME TO HER WEDDING WAS BECAUSE HE DIED FALLING OFF A _ SEX SWING _ BECAUSE HIS USELESS BOYFRIEND WOULDN’T STOP FUCKING LAUGHING-“ 

“Okay okay okay, calm down. I’ll help you just stop _ kicking your legs everywhere. _” Bobby finally grabbed Hanbin’s legs to stop their violent swinging and reached down to wrap an arm around his back and pull him back to sit properly on the swing after uncurling it from its mess. “There. You’re fine. No one’s bleeding out in my floor.” 

Hanbin took a moment to catch his breath and gather himself. He threw a glare in Bobby’s direction, ignoring the fact that the other only responded with a cheeky grin. With a huff he pushed at Bobby’s chest, causing the swing to push back aswell only to return back towards Bobby- 

_ Oh. _

_ Well, this is new. _

By some Godforsaken miracle of luck, he had managed to push himself with the exact strength and precision needed so that when he came back, Bobby’s dick rammed perfectly into his ass and slammed right into his prostate. His breath got knocked out of him immediately, both him and Bobby freezing instantly at the sensation. When people said that the force of the swing made the impact of sex feel better, they had been greatly modest. The sensation was nothing short of _ glorious. _If he had been less taken my shock, Hanbin might have come instantly just from that alone. 

“Hyung…” Hanbin peeked a look at Bobby; the name escaping him being one he only used when he was completely blissed out. Bobby’s head jerked up to turn his sight away from where it had previously been stuck to their combined bodies, eyes searching his own instead. No words were exchanged, but a simple meeting of eyes was all the confirmation they needed to understand the other. 

Bobby suddenly gripped Hanbin’s thighs, hiking him up to his chest to carry him to the bed in the corner of the room and dump him roughly; somehow still keeping his now throbbing dick buried in the other’s ass. He leaned over Hanbin, who instantly wrapped his legs around the older’s chest, drawing him closer and deeper. Bobby groaned,rolling his hips slowly. 

“Let me up, Bin. I’ll go get some more lube.” Bobby gestured towards the legs still bound tightly around his back, but Hanbin only squeezed tighter in response. They had lubed up properly beforehand, but a lot of it had come off in the whole swing debacle. 

“No.” Hanbin whined, “I want you rough.” Bobby groaned at the response, a sultry _ Fuck _ escaping his lips, before pulling back to slam into Hanbin again. He quickly set into an unforgivable pace, a loud huff escaping Hanbin at each thrust and the bed creaking from the strength. The slight catch of skin from the minimum slickness was just right, painful enough to have Hanbin clawing his hands against Bobby’s back but not so painful it was uncomfortable. It didn’t take them long: both so highly strung from the foreplay and intensity of the swing that soon enough Bobby buried himself deeply and came, grinding right into the other’s prostate and causing him to follow suit. 

* * *

It was later that night, tangled up in each other's arms, that they discussed the inevitable. 

“So… what do we do with the swing? Like, it helped once it worked, but all the drama before it just wasn’t worth it…” 

“Yeah,” Hanbin hummed, tugging the red hair on the other’s nape of the neck. “I could probably gift it to Jinhwan. He’s a kinky bastard, I’m sure he’d make use of it. I just won’t tell him we’ve already used it.” Bobby chucked tiredly at his idea, then placed a small peck on his eyebrow. 

“You really have the dumbest ideas, you know?” 

Hanbin smiled dopily, burying his face into the warmth of Bobby’s chest. “You love it, though.” 

“Yeah…” Bobby mumbles, the haze of fatigue forcing his eyes closed against his will. “I really do.” 

And, well, maybe Hanbin had the worst ideas in the world. But when all was done and he was still curled up in bed with the love of his life… well, did it really matter? 

**Author's Note:**

> Look ,, I know I have other fics that everyone is begging me to update (namely, I'm Not Hated) but this just happened ok blame my adhd...
> 
> Kudos to my gc for the inspo on the idea lmao it was so much fun to write
> 
> Twitter - @aj_binc


End file.
